An Unusual Ailment
by ladytari
Summary: Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's elder sibling is ill with an unusual ailment that only Kagome can save her. What is causing such an ailment? Could it be cured? Could Kagome cure Sesshomaru's twin sister? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Sesshomaru was in his study going through troublesome missives that plague his desk nearly everyday. They were from mating proposals to treaties. He was reading one of them when a female Inudaiyoukai walking into the study like she owned the place. She had pigtails and her bangs were also pulled back in the middle. She had what seemed to be magenta eye shadow, a magenta stripe on each side of her delicate cheeks, that were a little jagged. She also bore a crescent moon on her forehead much like the Lord of the West, himself. She wore a simple red kimono with her customized moko-moko shawl, that wrapped around her body.

Sesshomaru paused his reading and looked at his mother with a bored expression on his face. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

His mother gasped dramatically, "Can a mother visit her son?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, "Not without reason. Tell me, why are you here?"

His mother's shoulders slumped, which he hadn't seen her done in a very long time. "Sesshomaru, I came to tell you about your twin." Sesshomaru blinked and looked at her as if he was saying, 'and your point is'. "Sesshomaru, she's dieing."

"That's impossible, mother. Youkai don't die like humans do."

"She's not dieing of an illness. It's unnatural. My own healers couldn't figure out what's wrong with her. I, even, went as far as to bring human healers there, but no  
avail. I fear, we are losing her." A pause. "Please son, she wants to see you."

"Why should I?"

"She's your sister; your twin at that!"

"Oh? I guess that slipped her mind when she betrayed me... us."

His mother sighed. "She was just supporting her father, Sesshomaru. Please, Sesshomaru, she's..."

Sesshomaru doesn't know why he said it, but he said, "I'll go. When shall I leave?"

"Now!" Sesshomaru noted the urgency in his mother's voice. So it must be serious than he previously thought.

"I won't leave Rin here, mother." She nodded in understanding.

"Come on, son. Time is wasting."

Sesshomaru was going to summon Jaken to get Rin, but he thought against it. He walked quickly to where Rin was, which she was currently studying. He barged in the library and without an explanation to anyone he picked up Rin and left. Jaken was shocked and ran after his lord.

"Wait, milord!" Sesshomaru stopped abruptly, which made Jaken ran into the back of his legs.

Sesshomaru said in his usual cold tone, "Jaken, get Ah-Un and go to mother's palace. Understand?"

"Yes, milord." Once Jaken said, 'yes', Sesshomaru walked outside and formed his youkai cloud. He noted that his mother must had left whenever he left the study.

Rin was confused. She couldn't help, but to ask. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" She wasn't really expecting for him to answer, but it surprised her when he actually did.

"To my mother's palace." Rin nodded and wrapped her arms around her lord's neck to shelter herself from the cool wind.

Meanwhile, in Edo...

Inuyasha was pacing by the Bone-Eater's Well. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were there watching him pacing. They followed him with either their eyes or their heads. Inuyasha, as of late, has been irritable than usual.

Inuyasha said while pacing, "Damn, what's taking her so long?!"

"Inuyasha, why don't you go after Kagome like you always do," Miroku asked curiously.

"Feh, you don't think that I'd done that already! Kagome must have seal the well on her side."

Miroku nodded and said, "You must have really made her mad for her to seal the well, my friend." Shippo pulled on Miroku's robes to get his attention. Once Miroku looked down at Shippo, he saw Shippo's unshed tears. He knew the unasked question in those emerald eyes of the kit. He smiled at him reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, my young friend, Lady Kagome will return." Shippo just nodded at his assurance.

"Keh, I told her not to be gone no more than three days. She's been gone for almost five."

"Inuyasha, I am sure that she has her reasons. Maybe something unexpected happened," Sango reasoned. "I just hope it was nothing bad. She has enough on her shoulders as it is." Miroku nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha stilled his pacing. No, he wasn't tired or anything. He just thought of something. "Kagome's time is a lot safer than ours, but there still has it's dangers."

"Inuyasha, I think you underestimate Kagome and her abilities. She has grown in both since our quest has begun. Also Kagome's may not had known the dangers in this time, but I am confident that she could take care of herself there."

"Keh, whatever. When... whenever she returns I am giving her a piece of my mind! I am going to go hunt." They nodded.

10 minutes later...

Shippo sensed that Kagome was returning and told Sango and Miroku. They got on Kirara and went straight to the well. Once they landed, they saw Kagome climbing out of it. They welcomed her with opened arms.

"Hey guys, I am sorry that I'd took longer than expected but something came up."

"Oh, that's alright Kagome. We know that you have a life there, too," Sango said to her.

Kagome smiled at their understanding. She noticed a very loud and obnoxious hanyou wasn't around giving her hell. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?"

Shippo answered before the others did, "He went hunting, but he said whenever you return that you will get a piece of his mind. I miss you Kagome. When you didn't come back like you said you would, I was so worried that you wouldn't come back to us at all." He let his tears flow out of his eyes, now.

Kagome went to him and pulled him into a hug and said, "I am so sorry, Shippo. I didn't mean to make you worry about me." She took a moment to comfort Shippo. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up," she said in an excited tone. She dropped her overly huge, yellow backpack and went through it until she found what she was looking for. "Ah ha, there you are! I got pocky."

Shippo yelled in excitement, "Thanks, Kagome!" He opened the box and pulled one out and started to munch on it.

"Now, don't eat it all at once, okay," Kagome said in a motherly tone. Shippo nodded.

Not long afterwards, Inuyasha came with a deer over his shoulders. "So, the wench decided to return, huh?"

Sango said in warning, "Inuyasha..." but she was interrupted by Kagome. "No, Sango. Let him vent out whatever it is."

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were surprised at her calmness. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Keh, let me? Wench, I was going to tell you; whether you like it or not!" Kagome didn't say anything as usual. The on-lookers watched on with interest. They'd never seen Kagome act like this before. Usually, she would yell and sit him a many times before it's over. Something is definitely going on. "What took you so damn long to return, huh? I told you only three days. Were you back? Hell no! You were still gone! You even sealed the well to prevent me from coming to drag your ass back here!"

Kagome knew beforehand that Inuyasha would yell at her. He was predictable like that. He would yell at her until he finished. Usually, she would yell back. Yes, he still frustrates the living hell out of her. He still pisses her off in no time flat, however, this time was different. She knew that she was at fault, but what she would tell them would change a lot of things from now on.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction &amp; OCs (c) ladytari


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Sesshomaru, while carrying Rin, landed on the entrance of his mother's sky palace. His mother was awaiting for his arrival. She had one of her most trusted maid, Nanami, with her. Once she saw her son walking inside as her other servants bowing to their lord as he walked by them. He stopped in front of his mother and waiting...

"Mother?"

She nodded and said to Nanami, "Take Miss Rin and entertain her while we're visiting his Lady Sister." Nanami bowed and waited for her lord to either hand the child to her and to put her down.

Inukimi, his mother, rolled her eyes, apparently, seeing the mistrust in her son's eyes. "Son, Nanami, won't harm or let any harm come to her."

"Hn, be sure that she doesn't or her life will be forfeited." Inukimi smirked knowing full well that Nanami was harmless to the human child.

"Whatever you say, my Lord Son."

He narrowed his eyes at his mother and then gave a death glare to Nanami, which made her shiver in fear that made Sesshomaru's day. She gulped and said, "She'll be in best of care, milord."

"Hn. Rin go with this lady. She'll keep you company." Rin nodded before Sesshomaru put her down so that she could walk to the maidservant on her own. He then said to Nanami that Jaken would be there shortly to help watch Rin. Nanami nodded and gave Rin a sincere smile and introduced herself. "Hello, Miss Rin. I am Nanami. It'll be a pleasure to serve you." Rin giggled and grabbed Nanami's hand and then they walked away leaving Inukimi and Sesshomaru behind. They waited until they turned a corner.

"Come along, son. I'll take you to Inuhime's rooms."

After a long hallway and a few turns later, they arrived at his sister's rooms. Inukimi stood between the entrance to Inuhime's rooms and Sesshomaru. She said, "Sesshomaru, you and your beast must know that you won't be able to recognize her due to this strange ailment. So please be warned; not to let her noticed that you notice her condition." He nodded in understanding before his mother stepped aside. Sesshomaru walked inside his twin's room. What he saw made him widen his eyes in shock.

There, in his twin's futon, was a young female inudaiyoukai, who was deathly thin for her bodily form, sleeping; her eyes were sunken in; her skin was deathly pale and clammy. No youkai EVER looked like that whenever they were dieing. Hell, youkai doesn't looked like that, even if, they were bloodied and dieing. No youkai has EVER gotten ill, at least, not that extant. She looked humanly ill.

Inukimi said, "Son, before I..." Sesshomaru interrupted, "How long? How long, mother?"

"I... I don't know, son. When I was tending to your palace, one of your messengers brought her home. He said that she was in a fetal position whimpering like a injured pup. Even though, he didn't found any wounds, that he noticed or the healers hadn't seen any while they were examining her. All they knew is that her aura was diminishing."

"Could it be a curse, mother?"

She shook her head and said, "No, we already looked in that direction. There was nothing. We're loosing her, Sesshomaru. I feel helpless to stop it. The only thing that I have left was praying to the Kami." He nodded as he walked toward his twin's futon and sat down by her side. He lift his right hand and touched her forehand. He noted that she doesn't have a fever, which is strange. He noticed that her breathing was laboring like she was in pain. Her face expression shown it as well. He took in a long whiff of her scent. Her scent had no sign of illness. Only that her aura was diminishing. He noted that her aura had change as well. Whatever it was, it was tainting it.

Meanwhile in Edo, inside of Kaede's hut, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat inside waiting for the deer to cook. After Inuyasha had his bitching out of the way, Kagome told everyone that she needed to tell them something important, that would change a lot of things, whether it was good or not, is uncertain. Everyone sat in their respective places in a comfortable or uncomfortable silence; depending on the person. Miroku sat next to Sango. Shippo sat next to Kagome enjoying his pocky. Kagome sat near Kaede to help with their meal. Inuyasha sat against the wall holding onto his Tessaiga as he usually did. Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin, if he had patience to begin with, that is.

"Spill it, already, wench. What's so important over there to keep you from coming back?"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, just give me a few more minutes, okay. This is important to ALL of us; not just to me."

"Keh, what's so important over there that would effect us, anyways?"

Miroku quickly added, "Inuyasha, give her time to gather her thoughts. She's obviously exhausted."

After Shippo swallowed his snack, he said, "Yeah, baka. Can't you tell that she's tired?"

Inuyasha took the time to look at Kagome. She looked like when one runs a mile, yet not sweating or panting from the workout. Yes, Kagome was both physically and emotionally exhausted. During those five days was both exciting and sad.

"Keh," Inuyasha said after putting his sword down in front of him and then put his arms inside his haori's sleeves.

After a few minutes, Kagome finally started to recall her five days at home, 500 years into the future.

"Well, after we fought as usual, I returned home...

FLASHBACK BEGINS...

After Kagome returned to her birth era, she went inside the house to greet her mother as she usually does.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Aiko quickly walked out of the kitchen; not even bothering drying her hands before grabbing her daughter and embrace her with all the love that a mother could give to her child. Kagome thought this was strange. Yes, they hugged after she soon come inside, however, her mother usually dries her hands before embracing her. Kagome swallowed hard and hesitantly asked, "Is... is everything alright, mom? Did something happened?"

Aiko pulled back and smiled softly, "I am so happy that you're home. Here's A LOT of things that we need to talk about. Come lets go to the living room to talk." Kagome nodded numbly and wasn't sure what the hell is going on. She noticed that grandpa and Souta wasn't around.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear."

"Where's Souta? Grandpa?"

"Come. Sit. I'll explain." As soon as Kagome and her mother got comfortable on the couch, Aiko started, "First, I wanted to tell you that I am glad that you return safely. Also there are some things that needs to be discuss."

"Okay," Kagome said uncertainly. Aiko took a few deep breaths before speaking. "A LOT of happened since you left about a month ago. A couple of people from the Department of Antiquities came. They wished for Grandpa to tour around the country to visit various shrines and museums. They told grandpa that many people across the nation wished to see and learn about many undisplayed collections and the stories behind them, instead of collecting dust as they are right now in the storage. At first, Grandpa refused thinking that he would had give up those heirlooms or have to sell them. However, they said that he doesn't have give up or sell any of them. Plus, if this tour is a success, then we could tour the world. They also said that they will have someone here to watch over the shrine while we are gone. Is that so exciting?"

Kagome's eyes widened and said, "We're leaving?"

"More less, yes, we are, but you aren't." Apparently, Aiko saw the concern and the confusion in her daughter's blue eyes, so she quickly added, "You need to finish your quest in the Feudal Era. We both know that this quest is important; not just there, but here as well."

"I know, but when you to tour around the country, how will I be able to come and then go to school..."

Aiko interrupted, "Yes, I already knew this and I took care of it, too."

"What? I don't understand."

"I talked to your school counselor about the concurrent absences and the like. He suggested that I should home-school you until your 'condition' is in remission or completely cured. I agreed that was the best solution. I only wished that I hadn't thought of it until now."

"What about me visiting? How long would this take? How about whenever I need to restock my supplies?"

Aiko nodded. "I already took care of that, too. Yes, I want you to keep visiting, but since we'll be touring the country. I don't see that happening until we return home. It would look suspicious of you coming and going while someone here 24/7 to stand guard over this place. I also told Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka that I will be sending you to a specialist. Thank the Kami that they didn't questioned further."

Kagome, at first, was sadden to the fact that she wouldn't be able to come and go to visit family and her friends here. However, at least, now she doesn't need to go to school anymore. Kagome just had a thought and asked, "Mom, you said that you'll be home-schooling me, now, right?" Aiko nodded. "It just came to me that, how will you teach me if I am there? And how am I going to return my assignments, if I can't returned them to you?"

Aiko gave here an amused chuckled. "You will actually be teaching yourself. I know that its another burden on your shoulders, but I believe you can do this. Also, I'd bought you a weather-proof, accident-proof, and water-tight box to put your assignments and textbooks in. Also I had bought what you needed; also more candy, crayons, and many more things that you usually get to restock your backpack. So, don't worry, dear. You must returned your assignments every six weeks. All you have do is return the textbooks and your assignments at the end of the year. Hopefully, then, your quest is finished. I'd made it perfectly clear that you needed a lot of rest and the time to complete your schoolwork. Also, where I am sending you is far far away. They said that if need be, take the time you need."

Kagome took that time to analyze what her mother had just said. She thought, "They'll be touring, so I can't just come and visit and do my usual things like go to school. Plus, I will be home-schooling myself." She asked, "What if, the quest isn't finished by the year is up?"

"As I said before, the box is weather-proof, accident-proof, and water-tight. Just put your school things in there and drop it in the well. I will mail it to the school, afterwords."

Kagome processed further, "So, she bought a box to put my assignments in. Ugh, this time stuff can get frustrating and complicated. However, after the Sounga incident, now I realized things could survive the centuries if it had something to keep the elements out until in the modern era. So, I could see mom's logic in that."

The logic in that came when she told her mother about Sounga being sealed, then unsealed 700 years later. 500 years in the past was only two centuries of it being sealed, but in the modern era Sounga was finally free to wreak havoc again and went through the well to search for a weaker wielder than its previous wielder, which was Inuyasha, then later a resurrected Takemaru.

"Mom, how long will this take?"

Aiko shrugged. "They said it will be a year."

"You said that you bought my supplies?"

"Yes, everything that you need and some candy; crayons, paper, and etc... for your kitsune son."

Kagome's heart felt overwhelming that her mother thought about everything, including the little fox demon, that she's currently taking care of. Kagome embraced her mother gratefully. "Thanks, mama."

"You're welcome, dear."

FLASHBACK ENDS...

Kagome took the rest of the time was just spending time with her family. Her and Aiko went shopping to get some more supplies. They would put it in the well house. She would even played video games with Souta and helped her grandfather do the necessary things like dusting off the relics and then placed them gently on the boxes, that the Dept. of Antiquities generously let them borrowed. Her grandfather would tell her stories surrounding each and every one of those relics. She would help her mother do chores and keep the house cleaned and also packed their clothes, also as well as hers, and put them in the car before she left for the Feudal Era. Kagome, eventually, said her goodbyes before the overseers of the Dept. of Antiquities showed up.

"... and now here we are."

And then there was silence...

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction &amp; OCs (c) ladytari

Please R&amp;R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

There was nothing, but silence in Inuhime's rooms until Sesshomaru noticed that Inuhime had her eyes opened staring at him.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice was weak and hoarse.

"Hn." He grabbed one of his twin's hands with his and then brushed it against his cheek. She gave him a small smile.

"You look great."

"So do you."

Inuhime scoffed as she looked away from him. "I know what you are trying to do. You aren't obligated to do so. I know how I look. There's no need to cover up what you really wanted to say."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, I don't know how much time I have on this earth. I am glad that you are here with me. Which brings a question to mind, why? Why would you come after I betrayed you? You are not one to forgive anyone."

Sesshomaru smirked. His twin knew him so well. "Usually that's true, but in your case, I'd forgiven you for awhile now."

"Oh. Sesshomaru, I need to get out of here. It is apparent that I am not getting any better here. I wish not to waste away in this bed."

"Mother won't let you out of her sight, much less out of this palace."

Inuhime sighed. "Mother means well, but I am miserable here. I want to be outside. I want to see my last sunrise and sunset. Also the moonrise and moon-set. I want to be in nature; not here. Please Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed. He knowing his sister, she probably wanted to meet their younger half-wit half-brother, Inuyasha. "Tell me the truth about the true reason why you wish to leave."

"I told you already."

"But, I know there's more than you are letting on. You wish to meet Inuyasha?" Her eyes downcast as well as her head. Sesshomaru outstretched his hand to lift her chin to meet his eyes. "Tell me, Inuki," he commanded softly.

"Yes, I wish to meet our half-brother before I leave this world."

"I will speak to mother about it, but I won't make any promises." Inuhime nodded in understanding. Sesshomaru sensed that Rin was coming because he could hear her running down the hallways. He could also hear Jaken yelling at her to stop. He chuckled softly, such action warranted a look from his sister. Then there was a light knock. "You may enter, Rin."

Rin opened the shoji door and walked inside with Jaken in tow. Jaken squawked. "Rin!" Once he saw Sesshomaru, he bowed and groveled at his lord's feet; asking for forgiveness.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said in his cold voice. "Leave."

"Yes, milord! Anything you say, milord," he shouted as he quickly left.

"Hn. Rin, come here." Rin obeyed as she looked curiously at the woman in bed. "Rin meet this one's twin, Inuhime. Inuhime meet this one's ward, Rin. Rin, can you keep Inuhime company while this Sesshomaru speaks to his mother?"

Rin nodded her head immediately.

Sesshomaru was really not looking forward to the upcoming conversation. He sighed, inwardly, as he approached his mother's study. He came walking in like his mother does whenever she was visiting the Western Palace. Sesshomaru waited to be acknowledge. Inukimi knew her son was waiting for him to be acknowledge, but she wouldn't do it, yet? She loved to aggravate her son. It was fun; watching emotions swirling around his golden eyes. It was astounding and interesting to say the least. Sesshomaru's nerves ticked the longer he waited.

"Mother." he said in obvious displease tone.

"Hn?"

"This Sesshomaru is going to take Inuki."

That got her attention. "You can't! She's..."

"She wishes to leave. She's tired of being coup up in there. As her twin, this one will take her. Unless you wish her to die unhappy and not in peace. Whereas, she could die peaceful in nature as she wished to be. She's grateful to you and the servants, but she sees no point in staying where she is constantly in bed and..."

"I know. I know, she wishes to leave, but as a mother, I can't. I don't want her to die alone."

"She won't be alone. She'll have Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and..." He thought, "Inuyasha and his pack." He was going to say that, but decide against it. He continue to think, "Who knows maybe that miko could help Inuki." "... her twin. Mother, you will be busy with doing this one duties while this one goes hunting for that vile kumo hanyou."

Inukimi looked at her son. She knew there's another reason. "She wants to meet her younger half-brother, does she?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in a blink of an eye. "She does."

Inukimi sighed. "She had always wanted to meet him, but I, selfishly, forbid her." A moment paused. "Very well, Sesshomaru, go take her and do as she wishes, on one condition." Sesshomaru waited. as she dramatically paused. "This Inukimi wishes to know when she has died. Understand?"

Sesshomaru nodded and left.

After Kagome explained to her friends why she took longer than expected, there was nothing, but silence, afterwards. Kagome didn't leave anything out.

Inuyasha yelled, excitedly, "You mean to tell me that you will not go back to do that school thing!"

Kagome smiled a little. She was not surprised by his reaction. "Yes, at least until the end of the year."

"Kagome," Sango called. "Will you miss your family?"

"Yeah, of course, I will. My mom doesn't see the point for me to go home until they return from the tour."

Inuyasha excitement dwindled when a thought came to him, "But what about my ramen?"

Kagome chuckled inwardly, "My mom and I went shopping and bought my usual supplies that would, hopefully, last for a year. So, Inuyasha, don't scoffed down those noodles all at once. Also I need you to go and get the extra bags that I brought to the well house."

"Keh, no need to tell me, twice. The longer it takes for me to bring those supplies back; the longer it takes for us to leave to look for jewel shards and kick Naraku's ass!" With that said, he left to do the upcoming task.

"Kaede?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Um, is there a spell that could conserve things like food and the like?"

Kaede put her forefinger and thumbs on her chin and thought about it. "Well, I think there might be, but I need a moment to look through some spell scrolls."

"Thanks, Kaede. I'll appreciate it."

Kaede smiled, "You're welcome. I am honored to do it. Miroku, if you will, please assist me."

Miroku pouted momentarily because he didn't have a chance to grope Sango's behind. Then, he smiled his usual charming smile and said, "Of course, Lady Kaede." He stood fellow behind the elder miko.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction &amp; OCs (c) ladytari

Please R&amp;R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Sesshomaru had a carriage commissioned for his twin before that left his mother's Sky Palace. When the carriage was finished, the inside looked like the insides of a modern day coffin. The cushions were white. There was also a bench-like seat inside the carriage for other passengers. The inside walls were it's natural wood colored, but polished. The outside walls were wooden, but had gold plates hammered on to the wood. It also had the Western emblem, that was colored red and white, on the back of the carriage. The carriage was also made for flight.

Inuhime was so happy that she would finally be out of her bed and in nature. Yes, she knew that Sesshomaru commissioned a carriage for her, but she could careless for that. She wanted to be outside to enjoy the simple things that most take for granted like watching a sunset or sunrise, sniffing a flower, laughing with family and friends and so on. She was dressed in a light kimono. Her hair was down and braided, that was laying over her shoulder.

Jaken was keeping Rin occupied in the garden while he was going to get his sister to put her in the carriage. Inuhime was now sitting up with the help of a maid.

Inuhime sighed in fatigue and the maid suggested, "Milady, maybe you should lay down."

Sesshomaru said in his cold voice as he made his way to his sister, "That would be unnecessary."

The maid immediately stood up and bowed to the lord and left. Inuhime said, "Do you always have to sound cold?"

"Hn," was her answer from her brother. She sighed. He picked her up in bridle style and started to walk towards the carriage. She struggled to get out of his arms, but he held on to her.

"I could walk you know."

"Hn." Inuhime sighed to his reply. "Thank you, brother."

There was a questioningly expression on his face. She giggled. "For taking me to see Inuyasha before I leave this earth."

"Hn... It's the least this..." He was interrupted by her. "Don't you dare speak in third person to me." He let out a small smirk. "Hn... It's the least I could do for you, sister."

"Hn," was his reply from his sister.

They arrived at the carriage and he laid her inside. "Rin?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You are in charge in taking care of this one's sister."

"Yes, my lord," she replied as she made her way in the carriage.

Somewhere in some forest in the Eastern Lands...

Inuyasha and the gang had heard rumors about some Ōkami-youkai were becoming mysteriously ill. This intrigue the group especially since it was unheard of for a youkai to become ill in the first place. The only pack of Ōkami-youkai that they knew was Koga's pack. They had Kirara fly ahead to find him and his pack to meet them about half way. They, especially, Kagome didn't want to risk Shippo and/or Inuyasha's health. It was now evening, since it was about noon when they sent Kirara for Koga.

"Miroku, I hope Kirara's alright," Sango said worriedly.

"I am sure that Kirara's alright, Sango." He gave her an assuring look.

Inuyasha suddenly started to sniff the air and informed them at two Ōkami-youkai were coming. They all got in their offense stances until they saw that it was just Hakkaku and Ginta, that came out of the deep woods. Kagome smiled and said, "Hey, it's Hakkaku and Ginta!" She went towards them and gave them a welcoming hug. Then they heard Kirara coming from the sky signifying that she had just arrived, which made Sango happy to see that her neko-youkai was alright.

Hakkaku and Ginta replied in unison, "Hello sis!"

The gang was expecting Koga to come out and try to claim Kagome as his 'woman', but he'd never came. That was strange. Strange indeed. "Hey, guys, where's Koga," Kagome asked.

The duo looked at each other worriedly until Hakkaku said trying not to cry, "He's sick. We don't know for how long but we started to notice that Koga hasn't been out hunting food or hunting for Naraku."

"Yeah, he's also complained that his legs were hurting," Ginta added.

Miroku furrowed his brow and said, "That's strange." Everyone agreed.

"Well, why are we just standing around like a bunch of dumbasses? Let's go!" Inuyasha started walking towards where the duo came out of the woods, but Kagome said her famous two words, "SIT BOY! You aren't going anywhere near Koga! Not even you, Shippo!' She looked at the duo. 'Are there more of them that are ill?"

The duo looked at each other once again and then shook their heads in unison. Kagome continued, "So, Koga is the only one?"

Hakkaku said, "Yes."

"We even had healers, human and youkai alike, to take a look at him, but they don't understand what is making him sick. They said that he was healthy."

"Yeah, we were arguing until your neko came along. Sis, do you think you could help Koga?"

Kagome blinked and shrugged. "I don't know. I need to see him first."

"Oh, no, you're not! We are going to find jewel shards!"

Kagome's nerve ticked. "Oh, yes, I am. I am going to see Koga, whether you like it or not!" She was starting to walk towards the duo til Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Let go of me, Inuyasha." She had a 'promise of death' tone in her voice, so Inuyasha let go of her wrist. "Inuyasha, stay here. I don't want to risk your or Shippo's health."

"Feh, I don't get sick wench! I am going!"

"You're staying!

"Going!"

Kagome 'sat' him three times. She asked Miroku to stay behind to make sure Inuyasha wouldn't come after them. Miroku sighed and nodded his head. So, Sango, Kagome rode on Kirara while the duo ran to their pack's home.

At Naraku's lair...

"This is not normal at all. Why the hell I feel so... tired? Demons don't get tired. Period." Naraku paced wasting most of his strength that he had left. Kagura was looking amused. She couldn't help it. She'd never thought that she would see Naraku looking so... human? Kanna, too, watched him. Kagura couldn't tell if she was enjoying this as much as she was or not. The void demon's face was emotionless that it was so unnerving. She turned her head just a little to the right and saw that Kohaku was standing there. There was something strange happening to him as well. However, he didn't look like he was drained out of strength. In fact, it was completing the opposite compare to Naraku. He looked healthier than he did before.  
Kohaku said, "You should lie down, milord, or you will run out of strength."

"Shut up!"

"Yes, Naraku. You should do what the boy says," Kagura added. "If you keep this up, you won't have the strength to kill Inuyasha and his humans."

That made Naraku stopped pacing. Something clicked inside his mind. What if, Inuyasha did found out that he was ill and take an advantage of the fact, especially, that daiyoukai half brother of his. Oh, no he will definitely not let this out. He stared at his creations. He wondered how loyal were they to him? Would they tell Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and their allies that he was currently ill? He needed to keep an eye on them, especially, Kagura. It wouldn't be the first time she would betray him. Why does he keep her around anyway? He doesn't know why he does, he just... does and will keep alive. However, he does have limits to certain things like betrayal, for instance. "Kanna, show me Inuyasha and his... friends." He said 'friends' with such malice that chills went down Kagura spine, but she doesn't let it show.

In Kanna's mirror, it manifested Inuyasha displeased about Kagome going with the duo Ōkami-youkai alone.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, she isn't alone. She has Sango and Kirara with her."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied as he grumbled something incoherent. He sat down next to Miroku and then put his arms in the red fire-rat robe's sleeves.

"Besides, Ginta and Hakkaku wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. They view her as one of their pack sisters."

"Keh, whatever."

An light bulb sparked up into Naraku's mind. "Well, the little miko is all alone."

"She isn't all alone, milord. She has those two Ōkami-youkai, that neko-youkai, and the youkai-slayer," Kagura stated the obvious.

"Ha! It wouldn't be hard to get that miko. We just need some distractions. First, however, I am curious to know where she's going. Show me Kagome."

In Kanna's mirror, it manifested Kagome, Sango, and Kirara flying as the duo Ōkami-youkai were running on the ground. They seemed to be in a hurry.

"We are almost there, sis! Just behind this clearing ahead!"

A few moments later, it showed a stream, a waterfall, and a cave by the waterfall. They arrived at the cave. Kagome and Sango were shocked at what they saw. It was Koga laying down on a pile of furs and a campfire next to it; keeping the cave warm. Ayame was there taking care of him. She smelled Kagome's scent.

"He doesn't look too well, Kagome. I am losing him," she said in sorrow.

"Oh, Ayame." Kagome walked to Ayame and gave her a hug as Ayame let go of those tears that she was fighting to hold in.

"I am so scared, Kagome. I love him so much. I wish he sees that."

"He will, Ayame. Can we get near him?"

Ayame wiped those accursed tears from her cheeks. "Of course, Kagome." They walked and then sat near Koga. "Hey, Koga, guess who's here. It's Kagome and Sango."

"San-go? Ka-go-me?"

"Hey, Koga. We heard that you were feeling sick."

"Oh, Kagome, my woman." In the background, Ayame whined and walked away. Kagome looked at Sango pleadingly. Sango knew what Kagome wanted so she went to comfort Ayame.

"Koga, I am not your woman. I am no one's woman." He chuckled weakly. He, then, frowned. "Where's dog-turd at? Don't tell me he abandon you! Or I swear to the Kami that I'll kill him."

"Inuyasha stayed with Shippo and Miroku. I didn't want them to possibly get sick due to your illness."

He grunted as he tried to sat up from his bed of furs, but he grew dizzy and laid back down. "My whole body hurts."

"How...' she cleared her throat to keep her voice normal. '... how long you'd been sick?"

"Uh... not very long. Maybe about two weeks ago. Aw, my woman cares about me."

"Of course, I care about you, Koga. You are my FRIEND, but Ayame, over there...'she turned her head toward Ayame.' '...really loves you, Koga. She's so scared that she's losing you."

Koga looked from behind Kagome and noticed that she's the only one of his pack sisters that was making a fuss while the others were sad, but not fussing about him. "You're right, Kagome. Why didn't I see this before?"

"Cause you were stubborn to admit your feelings for her." There was a moment of silence. "Ginta said that your legs hurt? I thought that youkai don't feel pain. I mean at least this long."

Koga sighed. He should have known that they would tell Kagome what's happening to him. "Yes, my legs hurt."

"Can I?"

"Sure, do as you wish, my woman," he smirked as she furrowed her eyebrows. He unwrapped his legs from the furs to let her see them. She looked at them with a questioningly expression on her face. The same look that the other healers gave. He sighed again and was going to put the furs back over them. Kagome, however, stopped him.

"Wait." Koga complied. Kagome saw the jewel shards, but they didn't look like what they usually do, not pink, but not purple either. It was turning black. "What the... Koga, have you came across Naraku lately?"

Koga lifted an eyebrow. "No. Not recently. Why?"

"Because the jewel shard is turning black."

With Naraku...

"Kanna, I heard enough."

"What you want us to do, Naraku," Kagura asked.

Naraku thought for a moment. He grabbed the semi-sphere of the jewel. Indeed, it was turning black. That had never done that before. Why was it doing that was a mystery in itself.

"Kagura, go find Kikyo and bring her here."

"Tch, like she will come willingly."

He gave her a tired smirk. "Just tell her that the Shikon no Tama is turning black. That should persuade her."

"And if it doesn't."

He shrugged. "Find another way. Don't come back til you bring her here, Kagura."

Back at Koga's Cave...

"Turning black?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. All I know is whatever or whoever is doing this; is tainting the shards."

"Are all of the them turning black?"

"No, just one. Hmm, I wonder. Koga, I am going to try something. Please tell me if you feel anything unpleasant."

Before he could protest, she put her hand over the black shard and slowly manifested a pink glow coming from her palm. Koga flinched at first, but when he noticed that he couldn't feel anything from her holy power, but warmth; a pleasant warmth. Kagome looked at him to see if he was in any discomfort. She noticed that he wasn't, so she continued.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction &amp; OCs (c) ladytari


	5. Chapter 5

At Koga's den, Kagome had just finished healing or purifying the tainted shards of the Shikon Jewel. It didn't take long for Koga to get on his feet, which that made Kagome very happy.

"Thanks Kagome. Thanks for healing me. For a moment there, I thought that I was a goner."

Kagome smiled. "I am glad that I was able to help."

Hakkaku and Ginta were crying in happiness because they saw that their pack leader and best friend is going to be okay. Ginta cried as he hugged his alpha. "Thank Kami that Kagome could save you from this horrible fate! I don't know what we do if we lost our leader."

"Yeah, Koga! I don't know what we would do!," Hakkaku cried. Then they both turned to Kagome and gave her a big hug, "Thank you sis!"

Kagome giggled. Suddenly, Ayame came inside the den when she heard at the commotion. When she saw that Koga was on his feet and that his complexion turned back to normal. She ran to him and glomp him, which made him stepped back a couple of steps, before she cried, "Oh, thank Kami! I thought... I thought that I was going to loose you!"

Koga, who shouldn't really be surprised about her reaction, was surprised. He returned her hug and nuzzled into her neck. "I am so sorry, Ayame."

She pulled back and sniffled, "For what?"

Koga grabbed her hands and said, "For not keeping my promise that I made under the moon-bow all those years ago. I was scared."

"Scared? Why would you be...?"

He interrupted her, "Because I... I was... not ready to commit. A mating is forever. And..." Ayame didn't let him finished what he was trying to say because she kissed him. It took Koga by surprise but he relaxed into it and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss.

Kagome saw the whole thing. She couldn't help but be happy for them. Especially, Ayame because she finally after all this time got her happy ending. She then did a back track on that thought because until Naraku was defeated and dead then no one will have their happily ever after.

After that seemed like an eternity, Ayame and Koga turned to face Kagome. Ayame just had to hug her. "Thank you, Kagome. Thank you so so much."

"Don't mention it. I was happy to help any way I can."

Koga walked up to Kagome, but before he did anything, he looked at Ayame as if he was asking permission. She smiled and nodded her consent. "Kagome, will you walked with me? I'll take you to your pack. I imagine that Inuyasha wasn't too thrill about you coming here even though Sango was with you."

"You have no idea."

Koga smirked. Oh, he had an idea. So he and Kagome walked out of the den and walked towards her pack. He asked, "Where is Sango, anyway?"

"Oh, she and Kirara decided to go back to our camp. She wanted to keep them inform about your progress and stuff like that." Koga nodded.

"Kagome, I am sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable about me calling you, 'my woman'. I guess now, you'll feel relieved knowing that I wouldn't be claiming you anymore."

She giggled. "I admit, at first, it was flattering. Then it just got tiring hearing you two fight all the time."

"I'll miss riling the mutt-face up, though."

She giggled at that. Then she recalled several memories about him and Inuyasha fighting and the ridiculousness of it. Koga smiled at those memories. "Hey, if it's alright with Ayame then you have my permission to rile him up by 'claiming me' if you like. I think it keeps him on his toes."

Koga chuckled. "I'll definitely ask Ayame. She'll probably get a kick out of it, too, knowing full well, it's just for fun."

They were silent for a while. Koga would be lying if he said he doesn't care about Kagome. He does. He always will, too. "You know, since Hakkaku and Ginta sees you as a pack sister, I think I should make that official."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if that it's alright with you, after we kick Naraku's ass, I would like to adopt you as my sister."

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, if you want to be part of my pack. I mean, you will be like you were actually my blood sister."

"Can... can you do that? How?"

"Well, it isn't an easy task, that's for sure. I will have to find a miko-youkai for that."

"What? A miko-youkai? There's actually youkai that has holy powers?"

Koga chuckled. "Yes, but they are rare. I just hope that there's one around to perform the ceremony."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Kagome's camp. Miroku was the first to see Kagome and Koga. He sighed in relief.

"Hey, Koga. How you feeling?"

Koga smirked, "I feel like myself again, that's for sure, thanks to Kagome."

"Well, how did you heal him Kagome?"

Kagome was looking around for Inuyasha. "Where's Inuyasha? Sango?"

"Oh, Sango went to take a bath near the waterfall. As for Inuyasha..." He looked a hesitant to continue, but he did nevertheless, because she would eventually found out anyway. "He went to see Kikyo. We saw her shinidamachū* earlier. I am sorry, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "That's alright, Miroku. I am not surprise."

Koga frowned. He had never understood Inuyasha about that aspect. He has a _living_, beautiful woman here and he goes after one of the living dead. He thought, "Baka*." "Kagome. Miroku, I best be heading back now. I need to reassure my pack that we will be fine."

"Of course, Koga." After he left, Kagome continued, "I am surprise that you aren't trying to spy on Sango, Miroku."

He laughed sheepishly. "I did or I thought I did." Kagome has a confused expression. He must had noticed because he continued, "Shippo, trick me by posing as Sango. I have to say that his magic of illusion is getting quite better than before."

Kagome smiled. "I am happy to hear that. Where is Shippo anyway?"

"Well, after he tricked me, he transported me back here. He told me to tell you that he would be with Sango." She nodded.

"Guess what, Miroku?"

"What?"

"Koga said that he wants to adopt me as his sister after we defeat Naraku."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I am so happy."

"I wonder how Inuyasha will react to that, though."

"Who cares! I don't need his permission."

Miroku chuckled. "Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever heard of a miko-youkai before?"

"Yes, actually, I have. They are very rare, though. He or she will have to have a pure heart."

"A youkai to have a pure heart?"

"Yes. There's a lot of interesting stories regarding them. Mushin told me them. Before he let me leave the temple, he gave me this." He got out something that looked like a box. It was gold-plated that had a beautiful silver dog painted on it.

"That's beautiful. What is it?"

"According to Mushin, this particular box belong to a beautiful silver inudaiyoukai."

"Like Lord Sesshomaru and his father?"

"Exactly, however, this belong to a female, who's a miko-youkai."

"Hmm, I wonder if Inuyasha knows this one."

"I highly doubt it."

"Why?"

"No one knows what happened to the miko-youkai. I doubt that Inuyasha knows any female inudaiyoukai."

"Oh. How did he came across it?"

"He told me that my father had a privilege to see her. One night. Mushin told me that he fell in love with her."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Figures. So, what happened?"

"I don't know. He'd never told me. All he did told me was that she gave him the box to remember her by."

"Do you know what's inside?"

"Yes, it's all sorts of literature. I think there are some letters, but I'd never really looked to be certain."

"Would you mine if I take a peak?"

"No, of course not. Be my guest." He gave her the golden-plated painted box. "Just don't loose it. It's really the only thing I have left of my father."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, Miroku. I'll take good care of it. I guess, whenever Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha returns we could return home. I need to put some of my assignments in the well." Miroku nodded.

Moments later...

Kagome and the gang were on their way to the village.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction &amp; OCs (c) ladytari


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Sesshomaru and Jaken strolled down the pathway, while Rin and Inuhime was riding in the caravan. It has been a few days since they left the Sky Palace. Sesshomaru smelled his annoying half-brother's scent in the wind as they continued to walk towards the East.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Inuki asked if we could stop for a little bit."

Inuhime had impeccable timing, sarcastically speaking. "Tell her that we are near our destination."

"Yes, my lord." Not even minutes later, Rin popped her head out of the caravan's window. "Um, Lord Sesshomaru, she said you may be the acting Lord, but you aren't her alpha. She also said that she's the eldest and that she's alpha over you." That made him stopped. He turned around and went inside that caravan, but not before he told Rin and Jaken to make camp.

"Sister, the sooner, we get there, the better," Sesshomaru said when he climbed in and failed to notice his sister's more sicken condition.

"We can't move anymore. I wish to stay here." She noticed an unasked question forming in his mind. So, before he could ask, she added. "This very spot is where father died. I wish to stay here until my time comes, which it should be soon enough."

Sesshomaru's facial expression was priceless to Inuhime. "How did..."

"... I know," Inuhime finished his sentence. "It's because of the energy here. I feel it. Please, brother, can we stay here?"

"Why?" One would think that one wouldn't want to be around a place where a family member died.

"I feel closer to him, here, brother." He sighed. He could never understand his sister at times. One would think that he would understood the most. He may be her twin, but there was some things that even a twin doesn't know about his/her sibling. He turned around. Inuhime smirked knowing that she won a little victory. She expected an argument from him. Her called after him and said, "Thank you, brother." An 'hn' was his reply. He thought for a moment before making his next move, like needing more protection for his pack.

He called Jaken when he sensed that he was near. "Ye- Yes, milord."

"Go to the palace and fetch my second-in-command. Take Ah-Un with you."

"Yes, milord. Right away, milord."

When Sesshomaru saw Rin coming with some water, he told her to go the caravan and that he and Jaken will return soon. Sesshomaru didn't believe that someone would be stupid enough to get near something with a Western emblem, however, just in case, he cast a protection barrier a foot around the caravan; only those of that had a mark that the Western emblem that are allow to enter the barrier.

An hour later, Sesshomaru still hasn't returned. Jaken returned with his second-in-command, Hikaru. He was a Golden Inudaiyoukai. His hair was a silky golden colored. His eyes were silver. He had a fine-sculpted nose; jawline was similar to Sesshomaru, fine-lined lips, and high-cheeks. He was a little taller than Sesshomaru, but not much. His kimono was red and white; the haori was red; it's undershirt was white and the hakama was also red. The haori had three sakura blossoms on the right shoulder and a blue crescent moon over his heart on the left side, indicating that he was loyal to the Lord of the West and second to the lord of the said lands. He said in his deep baritone voice, "Jaken, where's his lordship?"

"I... I don't know. He was here when I left. He must went hunting or something."

Hikaru grunted. He went straight to the caravan and peeked inside. Rin was laying down next to Inuhime, when she heard the caravan's door opened. "Lord...!" She, immediately, stopped. "You aren't Lord Sesshomaru." Hikaru was shocked to find that the rumors were true. There was a rumor going around that Sesshomaru has a human child as a ward. There were others, but they were bad... very bad, which he dare not say to his lord. He feared that he would face his lord's wrath directly. He shuddered at the thought. He smiled kindly at the child. "How is Inuhime faring?"

Rin frowned, "Don't you mean Lady Inuhime?"

He smirked at the child's question. "My apologies, young Miss. How is Lady Inuhime faring?"

"Oh, she's been sleeping. Um, what's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I am called, Hikaru. I am the second-in-command of your lord's army."

"So, are you strong like milord?"

"I am strong, but not that strong."

"Oh."

"Hey now, if milord and I were having a race I will be right behind him."

"Is that so, Hikaru," a voice came from behind, which startled Hikaru.

"Yes and you know it's true, too, milord."

Sesshomaru smirked which made Rin giggled as she watched them interacting. That in turn made the duo looked at Rin. "My apologies, Master Hikaru. This one's name is Rin."

He grunted in acknowledgement. Sesshomaru commanded Hikaru to skin and gutted the fresh killed deer and then cooked it. Hikaru obeyed. Rin got out of the caravan and pulled on Sesshomaru's pant's leg. He looked down at her and said, "Yes, Rin?"

"This Rin missed you. Lady Inuhime had been sleeping for a very long time."

Sesshomaru's forehead furrowed. He thought as he went inside the caravan, "No! Please, sister, don't leave; not yet!" "Sister," he yelled as he shook to wake her. It took a few times, but she finally woke up.

"Sesshomaru? You're back?"

If you say that Sesshomaru was relieved, that would had been an understatement. He gave her a relieved smile and said, "Yes, I hunted some deer for us."

"I am not hungry."

"Sister, please eat. It will keep your strength up." She was shock to hear the word, 'please' coming from her brother's mouth. She couldn't refused after that.

"I'll try." He smiled. A genuine and grateful smile, that smile must had been contagious because she smiled in return.

He cleared his throat and had that all business, no nonsense stoic, and cold tone in his voice when he said, "I'd summoned Hikaru. You remembered him?" She nodded and he went on to continue, "He's here at help protect you and Rin. I will go get Inuyasha. His friends will probably come, too, no doubt. For once, I won't complain. For them being human, they are quite strong." She nodded in understanding.

Then there was a knock on the caravan's door. Sesshomaru opened it and Rin said, "The meat is ready, milord. Will Lady Inuhime come out and join us?"

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, Inuhime said, "Yes. I will join you out there." Sesshomaru gave her a look of disapproval. "Don't give me that look, Sesshou. I've been cooped up in here for days. Frankly, I am tire of it. Will you please help your sister out of there?"

He sighed. "Rin, go get those blankets and set them by that shade tree over there." He said that as he pointed to a tree.

"Yes, milord." She did as she was told as Sesshomaru helped his twin out of the caravan. Once Rin was finished, Sesshomaru help laid her sister down by the tree trunk.

As they were eating their dinner, Hikaru couldn't help, but to look at the Lady Sister. He had always fancy her, every since they were their adolescences. He hated to see her like this. He had heard from the Lady Mother how ill Inuhime was, but seeing her like this hurts. It hurts a lot inside. He couldn't fathom why it does, but he, somehow, understood. When Jaken came to the palace and told the Lady Mother that Sesshomaru had summoned him to join him. Of course, the Lady Mother would ask why and Jaken told her and she agreed to send him. Inukimi told him to go and help protect her daughter. He was contented to oblige them. Before he went, she warned him about his Inuhime like how different she may look from the last time that he had seen her. She also explain why Inuhime was traveling with Sesshomaru. It was to meet her half-brother, Inuyasha, before she died.

He was interrupted by Rin. "That was delicious, Master Hikaru!"

He smiled at the girl, "Thank you, Lady Rin. I believe that it's time for bed."

Inuhime told Rin to lay on her lap, so that she could stay warm. Rin, happily, obeyed. Rin said tiredly, "Goodnight, Lady Inuhime."

"Inuki. Please call me, Inuki, Rin."

"Mmmkay, G'night, Inuki."

"Goodnight Rin and sweet dreams," Inuhime replied as she ran her clawed fingers through Rin's long, black hair. She followed her to the land of dreams.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction &amp; OCs (c) ladytari


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Meanwhile, with Inuyasha and his companions...

"Inuyasha, we should rest for awhile," Miroku suggested.

"No! We need to search for more jewel shards! Once we find one, we rest." He thought to himself, "Feh, humans and their weaknesses."

Miroku and Sango sighed and looked at Kagome with a tired expression on their faces. Kagome looked at them in return. She really has no energy in dealing with Inuyasha. She was still recovering from healing Koga. She often wondered why the jewel shards were black. Every time she saw Koga in the past the shards looked normal maybe a little dark because Koga being a youkai. However, for the most part the shards were their normal shade of color. Another thing that's been plaguing her thoughts, 'why was Koga on a brink of death?' It didn't make any sense. Miroku cleared his throat to get Kagome's attention on their current situation, which was everyone, including Kirara and Shippo, were exhausted. Just when she was about to say something to Inuyasha, he stopped and starting to growl irritatingly.

She asked, "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled, "Sesshomaru is coming!" That made everyone got into their battle stances. "What do you want, ice bastard?!"

Sesshomaru gracefully walked onto the pathway. "You will never get the Tessaiga!" Sesshomaru looked at his little half-brother. If he were someone else, he would have rolled his eyes. "Calm yourself, half-breed. I am not here for father's sword."

Inuyasha scowled and narrowed his eyes, suspiciously at him. "Why are you here, then?" He kept up the battle stance and his suspicious glare.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, if he wanted to fight and/or kill us he would have done it already!"

"Keh!"

Sesshomaru looked between his half-brother and the miko. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a tired, apologetic smile. "I am sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, but if you aren't here to get Tessaiga and/or to fight and kills us. Then what is the reason for your visit."

"I am here for family business. Unfortunately, Inuyasha is part of this one's family. There's someone who wants to meet you, half-breed, before..." Sesshomaru couldn't finished that sentence.

Inuyasha was shocked. "Before what? Who wants to meet me?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned around to the direction from whence he came. He said, "There's no time to talk. Come and you'll find out."

Inuyasha wanted to say no, but he wanted to know who would want to meet him. He said, "I am not leaving. Tell me, now!"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and glared at his brother. Before he could get a word out, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, this must be someone very important. I think you should meet this person. I sense no ill will coming from Sesshomaru."

"The miko is right, little brother. if it makes you feel any better, I let your companions come along."

"Fine." Inuyasha crossed his arms and started to move towards his most hated half brother. Sesshomaru asked Kirara if she could fly her mistress and the monk to the destination. He knew that Inuyasha couldn't truly sense the fatigue coming from them. He also knew that the little neko needed rest, too. Fortunately for them, the destination wasn't so far away. Maybe a mile or two. Kirara, of course, agreed and transformed into her larger form to transport her mistress and the monk. In turn, the humans got onto the nekoyoukai's back. Sesshomaru also noticed how fatigued Kagome was; more than the other humans, which was odd, because she's usually the one who's more energetic out of all the other humans, except for Rin. He may not particularly cared about humans, but this was Inuyasha's pack. Sesshomaru as his brother, half as he maybe, must address this issue. It was an Alpha's duty to make sure his pack members were healthy. "Inuyasha, why is your miko seemed more fatigue than the others?"

"Keh, what business is it of yours, ice bastard?" Sesshomaru should had known he would say something like that.

"It's this one's business whether you like it or not!"

"Keh, why you care so much?"

"This one doesn't. He's just curious."

Kagome spoke up. She was too tired to hear the brothers bicker. "We ran into Koga's pack while back. He was on the brink of death because of those jewel shards that he has in his legs. They were black. They were usually dark pink. I healed him with my holy powers. That's why I feel fatigue."

Sesshomaru blinked. He was speechless and utterly confused. He was confused because a miko couldn't heal a youkai. It was unheard of and yet he smelled no deception coming from her. "I see. Inuyasha, you best carry her."

Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He knew that Kagome was tired. He could tell by her behavior. She wasn't her usual bubbly self. He just waiting for her to say that she wanted to go home. Plus, he hated it when his half-brother tells him what to do. He was going to say something when Kagome looked him pleadingly. He sighed. He decided for once he wouldn't argue with Sesshomaru. He offered his back to Kagome. She gratefully took it.

So now they are now on their way to see the very person that's been dying to see him for a very long time.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction &amp; OCs (c) ladytari


End file.
